


Soul Deep

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Episode Related, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Missing Scene, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 04:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack leaves someone behind.  A double drabble





	Soul Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Challenge for Mind Whumping. Spoilers for Threads and Avalon. No beta all mistakes are my own

  
Author's notes: Response to the Mind Whump challenge. Not beta'd, all mistakes are my own.  


* * *

Geek.

Dweeb.

Flaky.

No foundations.

Admire you.

All those words, for all these years. I thought that we’d figured it out. I thought that we were friends.

I was your friend.

Then, you were gone. To Washington DC to the Pentagon.

Did she wait for you? Is she who you wanted? Or is she what you needed? An accomplished woman on your arm?

I guess I don’t fit the stereotype of a General’s helpmate. I can’t attend the functions and fit in with slink and sparkle.

Is that why you left without notice? Is what we had so meaningless?

Or were you just embarrassed? You were cheating on me with her as I died. With some strange woman in your bed as I took a blade to my heart. Was she less evil that cheating with my friend? Did Sam feel betrayed too? Was she? More or less than I?

Why do I even care anymore? Why should it matter to me? I’m free of your boundaries and limitations.

You cannot stop me. I am free to travel the galaxy at last. I can go anywhere. I can go to Atlantis.

You never loved me like I loved you. 

Bastard.


End file.
